


Some Like it Hot

by Porngoddess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porngoddess/pseuds/Porngoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More memories of Hell for poor Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Like it Hot

Before Sam's eyes even opened he felt the hot tickle of fire. He barely noticed the barbed wire eating into his flesh at his ankles and wrists. He knew it wasn't real. He was home, sacked out on a couch across from Dean, television probably blaring out some late night infomercial. He pried his eyelids open, fighting the stinging sweat that beaded around his temple and hairline and trickled down his nose. 

"Hello. I was getting bored of your turf. Time to play a home game." Lucifer smiled casually. Sam breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the earthly vessel. Down here, in the fiery pit, Lucifer could be anyone or anything. Some days he was Dean, Dad, even Bobby or Jess. Some days he was a dragon or a lion. Some days, he was nothing Sam even had the knowledge to describe. 

Today he was that poor soul whose body Lucifer had embodied on earth. The cold eyes and slender shoulders mocked him now, waiting for some sort of response. Sam bit back, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. Sam watched the thin man pace around the dark room. The only light coming from the glow of flames licking around his feet like playful puppies. 

"I love Winchester's, you know why? They are stubborn." Lucifer whittled at a piece of wood. "It's not the destination, it's the journey Sam." He gestured toward Sam with the sharp end of the stake. "Remember that." 

Lucifer dropped the stake to his side, swirling it into the fire below, he pulled it back up, watching the flame take form on the sharp tip. "And this is one hot journey." 

Sam cringed, watching the fallen angel approach him. "I'm not really here." He growled through his scratchy dry throat. 

"See, that doesn't really matter." The fiery tip gouged Sam's shoulder, burning him on contact. "Doesn't matter at all." 

Sam screamed, feeling the sting, smelling the flesh torch off his bone. "Why are you doing this?" 

Lucifer furrowed the vessel's brow. "You really don't understand this devil thing do you? I . . . torture. . . the evil souls. You. . . . you're mine." He leaned in biting the fried flesh with pointed teeth. "Hmmm, and Sam, you are my favorite soul." 

Lucifer's spike hovered near Sam's exposed cock. The appendage twitched at the heat. Lucifer smiled, watching his victims usual responses. Disgust, anger, fear and eventually DESIRE. "Come on little Sammy. Don't you want to feel the burn?"

"Never." Sam struggled, blood trickling down his arm where the barb wire cut into him. 

"I have a new game today." Lucifer unzipped his own pants, lowering the stake to his stiff dick and lighting the end on fire. "A flaming blow job. Don't worry, I can't feel a thing. But you. . . . well, this may sting a little."

The room spun, Sam losing all his balance, the room flipping past him and Lucifer's cock glowing as it pushed into his mouth. 

Sam's lips felt the heat first. He whimpered as the cock slid into his mouth. Sam fought to fill his mouth with spit, hoping to put out the fire that stung every inch of his tongue and brought tears to his eyes. Lucifer's eyes flashed before him, desire glowing as bright as the fire. The flames licked at his own hardened shaft, curling around the guilt and shame that he felt. 

Sam whimpered, knowing no matter how much damage was done, tomorrow he would be whole again, ready to be tortured again. "Sam, Sam." Lucifer panted, balls tightening as he shot a load of lightening down Sam's throat and burned him down into his stomach. 

His own scream filled his ears as Lucifer pummeled his hard dick into submission. His body flaming, burning alive as he shot come across the devil's bare chest. 

His head spun again, returning to his hanging place on the wall. Silence filled the room. the soft shush of fire the only noise. Lucifer was gone. The cooled come still covered the hunter. A reminder of how low he had fallen.


End file.
